Disposable containers are often used to store food products to preserve the freshness of food and to protect food from outside elements. For example, food can be placed in disposable food containers for transport from a restaurant for delivery to a customer. Also, food can be placed in disposable containers for display in a store or restaurant, so that the food can be purchased by a customer directly at the location of the store or restaurant.
Often it is desirable to place a variety of different food items within a single container. To avoid one food item from mixing with another, different compartments can be arranged inside the container to organize and separate food items within the container.
It is well documented that packaging waste creates a rubbish problem that pollutes the environment. Businesses, particularly foodservice companies such as restaurants, schools and hospital cafeterias, catering operations and the like, are now starting to choose environmentally friendly packaging, and the general public is becoming more and more influenced by this choice. It is therefore desirable for containers to be environmentally sustainable and eco-friendly.
Food containers must also be able to withstand buckling and deforming from the weight of the food items, while being easy to store, assemble and use.
Therefore, improvements are needed for eco-friendly food containers that have multiple customized configurations, easy to store, assemble and use, and that are also structurally durable.